


evidence of the heart

by iwillstayalive



Series: about crime [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe-CSI, CSI References, CSI!Alec, CSI!Magnus, Criminalist, csi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: "Hey."Magnus hears the greeting as soon as he takes the noise canceling headphones off and can't help but smile in recognition. He turns around and sees Alec standing by the door, leaning on the frame."Well hello there. If it isn't my favorite criminalist."Alec can't help but smile fondly as he straightens up and walks in. "You tell that to every man and woman on this Department."





	evidence of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I couldn't stop thinking about the CSI verse with malec--so here you go! 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, it wasn't betaed and according to the grammar app, there are still two mistakes--which I don't know what are¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> anyways, happy reading!

* * *

 

"Hey." 

 

Magnus hears the greeting as soon as he takes the noise canceling headphones off and can't help but smile in recognition. He turns around and sees Alec standing by the door, leaning on the frame.

 

"Well hello there. If it isn't my favorite criminalist."

 

Alec can't help but smile fondly as he straightens up and walks in. "You tell that to every man and woman on this Department."

 

Magnus moves to get behind his computer and type the findings from the bullets of the gun he just shot, hence the headphones. "You've been standing there for long?" He asks absently.

 

Alec comes to lean on the desktop now, next to him. "Just a little, I didn't want to interrupt you. Is that the gun from the car crash scene?"

 

"It is." Magnus agrees, looking up from the keyboard to stare at him, "you know that and, you also know we're not at liberty to discuss open cases we're not working together, so you're here for something else." He finishes with a little smirk, making a ' _ go on _ ' gesture.

 

He can't help but find delightful the faint blush that covers Alec's cheeks at the statement. He straights up and comes close to him. "So you know you're like, my best friend in the entire world, right?"

 

Magnus bites his bottom lip to prevent his smile from breaking out at the statement. "I do. So are you to me." 

 

Alec grabs both of his hands, thumbs caressing his skin unconsciously. It's an electrifying feeling. "And..." he breaks off and takes a deep breath, as in gathering courage. Magnus can feel himself getting nervous by the minute. "And since your accident, I feel like we've been getting closer..."

 

"Yes...we have." Magnus agrees hesitantly. "Where are you going with this Alec? What's going on?" 

 

Alec inhales sharply and stares right into his eyes. "I'm saying... what I'm saying is that I want more." 

 

"More?" 

 

"Yes,  _ more _ ." He confirms and licks his lips nervously. "Magnus I...I want everything with you." 

 

Magnus freezes at the declaration. "Everything?" He can feel a knot in his throat as he asks, confirms what he's hearing.  "Everything as in, my fucked up sleep schedule, my crazy work hours, my slight addiction to coffee and scary movies, even though they scare the hell out of me..." 

 

Alec is nodding before he has the chance to finish. He gets close- closer- and he can feel his breath on his face. It's intoxicating. Alec brushes their noses together and he wants to melt on the spot. 

 

"Yeah." He whispers to the small space between them. "All that." 

 

Is Magnus turn to nod enthusiastically. "Yeah, okay. Let's do it." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are welcome as well as constructive criticism so If you have any suggestion feel free to tell me here or on [tumblr](http://kindaresilient.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/iknowesurefire)  
> update: I was made aware the word "eskimo" is a slur... I didn't know that, I'm sorry If I offended anyone, I already changed it.


End file.
